wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags the Dog (song)
This article is about a song. For the mascot, see here. "Wags the Dog" is, as the name implies, the first song about Wags the Dog. Listen 1995 Prologue Transcript Jeff: Hey, Murray, where are you going with those bones? Murray: This food's for Wags the Dog, he kept me awake all last night, he was barking because he was hungry! Anthony: Food? Did you say food, Murray? I'm really hungry! Greg: Oh, Anthony, you're always hungry! Murray: Anthony, this food's for Wags the Dog, not Anthony the Wiggle! Anthony: (Barking) Lyrics English VERSE 1 Here comes Wags, my dog Wags He eats so much as his tummy drags Oh me, oh my He barks all day and night He runs around and digs the ground He plays with bones and he makes this sound Oh me, oh my He barks all day and night CHORUS I love Wags so much that I pat his head But all night long, I hear him bark While I'm lying in my bed I want to sleep, I can't sleep He'll stop barking if I give him something to eat Oh me, oh my. He barks all day and night CHORUS VERSE 1 Taiwanese VERSE 1 這是瓦格斯我的狗 他吃了那麼多就像他的肚子 哦我哦我的天啊 他一整天都在酒吧 他四處跑挖地面 他用骨骼來演奏他製作了這個聲音 哦我哦我的天啊 他一整天都在酒吧 美國 我太喜歡他的頭了 但一整夜我聽見他叫 我躺在牀上的時候 我睡不着我想睡覺 如果我給他吃點東西他就不叫了 哦天啊 他一整天都在酒吧 美國 VERSE 1 Song Credits Trivia * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. * An instrumental track of the song is played on Wiggledancing! Live in the USA. * Anthony voices Wags the Dog in this song. * The 1995 instrumental track is played in the TV Series 2 episode: Family. * The 1995 version plays in A, the 2007 version in Wiggles World plays in E. Appearances Gallery * See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs Category:Series 2 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs